The present invention relates to sun shields or canopies and more particularly to a sun shield assembly which can be detachably secured to an infant's seat.
Canopies and like devices for carriages, playpens, etc., have been known heretofore and are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,289,965 issued Dec. 31, 1918 to E. Tichenor and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,659 issued June 22, 1954 to N. M. Hrinsin. Such prior devices, however, required installation of the canopy in a fixed location on the carriage or playpen because of the need to affix same by means of screws, bolts and the like which necessitated that either the aperture or screw or bolt be located on the carriage or playpen at a fixed location. The canopy to be adjustable, required additional structural modification. To store the canopy when not in use it was necessary to resort to hand tools which, for the most part, are not familiar to many mothers. Further, the construction of such canopies and supporting structures were relatively expensive.